The Mask
by Littlebacon
Summary: Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara kembar. Lalu bagaimana jika Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk bertukar dengannya selama satu hari? Author baru, nggak bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja / EXO / ChanBaek / HunHan


Tittle : The Mask

Author : Littlebacon ( mrfly3424 on twitter)

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance, school life

Main Casts : BAEKYEOL or CHANBAEK ! lalalala ~(^o^)~

Other Cast : HunHan

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI ! BxB ! Boys Love ! abal, OOC, kagak jelas dan amburadul err~

A.N : kisah ini tersedot (?) ketika author berperan sebagai Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun dalam roleplayer nyiahahahahaa xDDDD INI ADALAH FF YAOI PERTAMA AUTHOR, mohon maap kalo jelek /deep bow/ dan FF ini juga diilhami dari sebuah manga Jepang dengan judul eungggg apa yahh author lupa #plakk

Disclaimer : EXO member belong to God, parents and their agency _*except Chanyeollie is MINE* _author merely borrowed for display in home _#plakk_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

NGGAK SUKA YAOI ? CLOSE !

NGGAK SUKA AUTHOR ? DOSA WEHHH -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku…**_

_**Pada seorang namja jangkung, dengan rambut coklat berantakan yang tengah mengusap peluh dengan ujung kerah bajunya…**_

_**Namja jangkung itu, terlihat begitu bersinar dibawah remang langit senja di tengah lapangan basket kala itu…**_

[Baekhyun's POV]

"Kumohon Baekkie, tukeran sama aku ya?", pinta seorang _namja_ cantik yang menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka dengan wajah memelas. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berharap aku mau menyetujui permintaan bodohnya.

"Hah? Nggak mau ah. Buat apa?", tolakku tegas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. _Namja_ cantik tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Mimik wajahnya mengisyratkan _'kau jahat Baekkie'_. Hahh..aku sudah tidak tahan kalau Luhan, kakak kembarku berekspresi seperti tadi.

"_Ne ne arraseo_. Satu pelajaran saja. Tapi kalau nanti ketahuan aku nggak peduli lho ya?"

"Huah _jinjja? Gomawo_ Baekkie!". Ia bersorak riang mendengar jawabanku. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung memeluk erat tubuhku dan menciumi kedua pipiku brutal. Terlihat sangat lucu. Jadi sekarang yang jadi kakak siapa?

Yah, memang. Aku dan Luhan _hyung_ terlahir hanya terpaut waktu 2 menit saja. Tapi kami sangat sangat berbeda dalam hal apapun. Luhan _hyung_ jauh lebih imut dan lebih populer dibandingkan denganku. Ia juga mudah bergonta-ganti pacar yang keren. Aku? Hah, jangankan pacar, _namja_ atau _yeoja_ saja malas mendekatiku yang kuper ini. Oh ya dan satu lagi, akhir-akhir ini Luhan _hyung_ sedang menyukai teman sebangku ku, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya walaupun kami satu bangku. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kedua teman seperjuangannya, Tao dan Kyungsoo. Oh atau aku saja yang tidak mau berbaur dengan mereka? Entahlah, tanyakan pada author yang bergoyang (?) *_napa jadi author ngikut coba -_-* _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Luhan _hyung_ tidak terlalu merubah penampilan kami. Cukup berganti model rambut saja. Walaupun agak ragu, tapi kami benar-benar mirip. Lagipula ukuran tinggi badan dan berat tubuh kami tidaklah jauh berbeda. Aku harap ini akan berhasil.

"Nah sempurna kan? Baekkie belajar di kelasku ya? Tempat dudukku nomor 3 dari depan dekat dengan jendela. Jangan takut, teman-temanku baik semua kok. Annyeong", ucap Luhan _hyung_ riang sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Sepertinya kehidupan cintanya akan sukses.

Aku melangkah gontai menuju kelas Luhan _hyung_. 2-B, kelas yang _–menurutku-_ sangatlah ramai. Kenapa? Karena banyak sekali siswa yang berkeliaran dan saling melempar underwear. UNDERWEAR loh! astaga! Kenapa Luhan _hyung_ betah sekali di kelas macam ini? Kuhempaskan tubuh mungilku di bangku dekat jendela dengan kikuk. Aku takut kalau mereka semua menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah Luhan _hyung_. Tapi sepertinya mereka belum curiga, buktinya mereka biasa saja saat melihatku datang.

"Luhannie, hari ini jadi ikut karaoke kan?", tanya seorang _namja_ imut bername tag Kim Min Seok. Aku ragu-ragu untuk membalasnya, tapi kalau tidak kujawab dia pasti akan curiga.

"Ne, pasti ikut kok", jawabku gugup. Syukurlah ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

_GRAK!_ Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditendang. Semua siwa termasuk aku pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian kami pada pintu itu. Tiga orang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi masuk dengan melempar bola basket ke sembarang arah. _Namja-namja_ yang tampan. Yang satu berambut blonde dan berwajah bule, yang satu berambut hitam dan berkulit tan yang err~ sexy kurasa, dan satunya lagi….Astaga! dia kan _namja_ yang kutemui di lapangan basket sore itu? _Deg Deg!_ Jantungku mulai berdetak tidak stabil. Mataku tidak berkedip sedikit pun menatapnya. Sungguh, dialah _namja_ yang telah menyita perhatianku akhir-akhir ini.

"Ck. Mereka bertiga selalu tidak bisa biasa saat masuk ke kelas", geurut _namja_ berkacamata yang duduk dibelakangku. Aku yang mendengar cibirannya hanya bisa teresenyum kecil lalu mengedarkan pandanganku lagi pada _namja_ itu. Tapi eh? Dia kok berjalan ke arahku? Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Dia benar-benar kemari. Sudah kupastikan, pipiku bersemu merah sekarang. _Deg Deg Deg!_ Ia menatapku datar yang kemudian duduk di sebelah bangkuku. Sebelah bangkuku loh! Astaga ternyata _namja_ ini satu bangku dengan Luhan hyung? Namanya siapa ya? Jantungku makin berdetak-detak lagi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kita akan memeriksa hasil ujian kemarin. Hasilnya akan diperiksa teman sebangku ne? Ilhoon, bagikan ini", kedatangan _sonsaengnim_ mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Seorang _namja_ yang mungkin bernama Ilhoon itu membagi-bagikan kertas ujian dan aku mendapatkan kertas ujian bertuliskan nama'Park Chanyeol'. Apa itu namanya? _Jinjja?_ Tanpa sadar seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku. Park Chanyeol, nama yang indah seindah dirinya.

Aku memeriksa dengan teliti kertas hasil ulangannya, tidak banyak yang salah. Kurasa dia _namja_ yang cukup pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris _*masa? keknya author ngarang bet ye ?* _Kulirik sedikit ia yang tengah sibuk mencoret-coret kertas ujian Luhan _hyung_. Ia bahkan nampak kebingungan saat ia salah dalam mencoret nomor yang seharusnya benar. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar mejanya, tidak ada penghapus. Kurasa dia tidak memiliki penghapus atau ketinggalan mungkin? _Mollayo_. Aku berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya kupatahkan penghapus milik Luhan _hyung_ dan kuberikan setengahnya pada _namja_ tampan di sampingku ini. Ia menoleh, tidak mengerti apa maksudku. Astaga dia benar-benar terlihat tampan kalu dilihat dari dekat.

"Kamu tidak punya penghapus kan? Pakai saja. Daripada mencoret-coret seperti itu", ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia menatapku intens dan terdiam cukup lama, hingga kemudian ia mengatakan suatu hal.

"_Gomawo",_ ucapnya dingin dengan suara berat yang terdengar sexy di telingaku. Ia lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Haahh..sesuai dugaanku, cara bicaranya nggak ramah. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah bisa berbicara langsung dengannya. Semangat Kim Baekhyun! _*oh ya disini marga Luhan sama Baekhyun author ganti biar senada gitu* _Sejak hari itu, setiap kali pelajaran bahasa Inggris, aku selalu menjadi Luhan _hyung_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Author's POV]**

"Buka halaman 96!", ucap Jung _sonsaengnim_ setengah berteriak. Baekhyun kemudian membuka isi tas Luhan dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya, namun tak juga ditemukan buku bahasa Inggris yang ia cari. Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin. Sangat tidak lucu ia yang notabennya tidak pernah ditegur Jung _sonsaengnim_ tiba-tiba ditegur disini sebagai Luhan? Oh tidak-tidak.

"Nggak bawa ya?", tanya sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Pakai punyaku saja. Kita bagi dua", ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan bukunya di tengah-tengah meja.

"_Go..gomawo"_

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sebentar, ia takut _namja_ itu terganggu karena harus membagi bukunya. Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pelan ketika melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang terlihat bad mood. Aku salah ya? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Buka halaman selanjutnya!", reflek Bakehyun dan Chanyeol membuka halaman buku itu dan secara tidak sengaja tangan mereka pun bersentuhan. _Deg Deg Deg_ jantung Baekhyun mulai bergemuruh saat Chanyeol menoleh dan memandang ke manik matanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali karena demi Tuhan ia tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan tajam _namja_ itu. Mereka berdua terdiam, belum mau melepas sentuhan di kedua tangan mereka ataupun pandangan mereka hingga sebuah suara deheman menyadarkan mereka beruda.

"Ehem..tuan Park Chanyeol dan tuan Kim Luhan, bagaimana kalau pacarannya nanti siang saja? Ini masih pagi", celetuk Jung _sonsaengnim_ yang diikuti sorakan siswa satu kelas. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi Jung _sonsaengnim_ dan siswa lainnya. Mereka kemudian menyibukkan diri lagi dengan buku paket yang ada di tengah-tengah meja. Saat membalik halaman berikutnya, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main karena pada pojok kanan atas buku itu terdapat sebuah gambar karikatur Jung _sonsaengnim_ yang bertubuh gemuk dan bergigi tonggos. Baekhyun terkikik geli melihatnya hingga suara tawa yang ia timbulkan sangatlah aneh.

"Jangan ketawa!", bisik Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit dan semburat merah pun mucul di kedua pipi putihnya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi gambarmu benar-benar lucu. Kekekeke~", ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh dan memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu langsung memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit dan berpura-pura ngambek.

"Eeehh Cha..Chanyeol_-sshi_, aku hanya bercanda. Ja..jangan marah padaku _jebaaal_", ucap Baekhyun gelagapan yang takut ia akan dibenci Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol bermaksud agar Chanyeol mau memaafkannya, tapi Chanyeol masih tetap diam dan malah memalingkan muka.

"Chanyeol_-sshi…",_ rengek Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis hingga _namja_ kecil itu mendengar kekehan geli dari teman sebangkunya itu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

"_Ya_! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengerjaiku eoh?! Aishh..", Baekhyun mempouts kan bibirnya dan menyilangakan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sebal.

"Ahahaha kau lucu sekali my baby Lulu. Begitu saja takut", ejek Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. _Deg!_ Lagi lagi jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ekhem. Park Chanyeol, Kim Luhan. Saya peringatkan sekali lagi", tegur Jung _sonsaengnim_ yang mulai kesal denga dua orang yang bercanda tadi.

"_Ne saem..",_ ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Huhh menyebalkan, aku tidur saja", ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian menselonjorkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Baekhyun memandang horror Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menyelami mimpinya itu, ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau dibangunkan, kasihan Chanyeol. Tapi kalau tidak, Jung _sonsaengnim_ pasti akan….

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol saja. Namun sayang, _namja_ jangkung itu tetap tertidur lelap dan bahkan dengkuran anehnya sedikit terdengar. Berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol, tapi _namja_ tampan itu tetap tak bergeming. Hingga dengan keberanian yang muncul entah darimana, Baekhyun memukul pelan puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan buku tulis Luhan.

'_PLETAK'_

"_Ya! Appo",_ ringis Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah tiba-tiba ikut mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_ Chanyeollie, aku hanya tidak ingin kau dimarahi Jung _sonsaengnim_ lagi", tutur Baekhyun tulus dengan raut wajah khawatir. Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan itu langsung menampakkan wajah isengnya.

"Benarkah my baby Lulu? Oohhh..kau manis sekali. Dan apa itu Chanyeollie? Panggilan sayangmu untukku? Astaga…kenapa tidak dari dulu saja eum?", goda Chanyeol sambil menoel-noel dagu Baekhyun. _Namja_ imut itu langsung memalingkan wajahanya karena malu. Tapi Chanyeol justru mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan meniup-niup tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Lho? My baby Lulu kenapa salah tingkah begitu?", tanya Chanyeol menggoda _*aaa author tergoda #plakk*_

"Cha..Chanyeol-_sshi?_ Tolong jangan dekat-dekat, nanti…."

"PARK CHANYEOL! KIM LUHAN! KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!", teriak Jung _sonsaengnim_ sarkatis dengan iringan sebuah lemparan pengahapus ke bangku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.  
.

.

.

**[Baekhyun's POV]**

Chanyeol menggandeng erat jemari tanganku di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Membuat jantungku tidak berhenti melompat-lompat dibuatnya. Ia tidak menjelaskan kemana ia ehem kami maksudnya akan pergi pasca diusir dari kelas Jung sonsaengnim. Chanyeol terus saja berjalan tanpa mengatakan hal apapun hingga akhirnya aku tahu dimana kami sekarang. Ya, atap sekolah. Tujuan terakhir anak-anak yang bolos atau diusir dari kelas.

Chanyeol melepas tautan diantara kami lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup mata. Terlihat damai sekali meskipun aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh padaku sekilas lalu mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekat padanya. Detik berikutnya, entah bagaimana ia sudah membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku sedikit terperanjat, tapi melihatnya yang sudah terpejam itu mau tidak mau membuatku membiarkan kegiatannya. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah mengelus rambut coklat indahnya itu. Aku tersenyum sekilas. Ternyata _namja_ ini benar-benar tampan. Chanyeol, andai kau tahu aku sebenarnya bukan….

"Lulu…"

Kaget, tiba-tiba saja ia membuka matanya dan menatapku intens. Tentu saja aku yang sedari tadi memandangnya langsung gelagapan.

"_N..ne_ Chanyeollie?", jawabku gugup sembari menyembunyikan bunyi degup jantungku.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai eyeliner eoh?", tanyanya sembari mengamati garis hitam di sekitar mataku. Damn! Sial! Aku lupa soal ini. Luhan _hyung_ kan tidak pernah memakai eyeliner? Ya Tuhan kau benar-benar _pabo_ Kim Baekhyun. Bias-bisanya kau melupakan ini.

"E.e.e itu aku cuma iseng memakainya saja kok tidak pantas ya?", ucapku berpura-pura ngambek. Ia terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap pipiku lembut, sangat lembut malah seolah itu adalah kaca yang mudah terpecah belah.

"_Ani_, pantas kok. Kau terlihat lebih cantik"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Lagi-lagi jantungku bergemuruh hebat. Aku sudah tidak bias menahan gejolak ini lagi. Ingin rasanya aku memiliki _namja_ didepanku ini sekarang juga. Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku!

"Mmm..Lulu sudah punya kekasih?", Tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya. Aku menatapnya diam. Mana yang ia Tanya? Aku atau Luhan _hyung?_ Ah, _pabo_ kau Baekhyun. Tentu saja Luhan _hyung_. Kau pikir sekarang ini kau sedang menjadi siapa?

"Aaa..aku belum punya. Kalau Chanyeollie sudah punya?", tanyaku basa-basi yang sebenarnya aku berharap ia menjawab….

"Sudah"

…Tidak! Ya Tuhan aku salah. Dia sudah punya kekasih? Oh ya benar. Dia kan populer, justru aneh kalau dia belum punya kekasih. Hahahaha aku tertawa hambar.

"_Jinjja? Nuguya?", _tanyaku sebiasa mungkin agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan kalau sebenarnya suaraku bergetar hebat.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatapku yang mulai gusar. Tanpa menjawab apapun, ia menarik tengkukku dan detik berikutnya, benda kenyal yang kuyakini adalah milik Chanyeol itu sudah melahap bibirku. Ia melumat bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya, dan tanpa persetujuanku sebelumnya, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam, mengajak bertarung dengan lidah basah milikku. Tapi lambat laun ciuman itu melembut, ciuman yang penuh dengan perasaan. Hingga terdengar bunyi decakan saat Chanyeol lebih dulu melepas pertautan bibir kami. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengelap bekas saliva di sudut bibirku disaat aku menegang dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang mulai tidak beraturan. Ini gila! Ciuman pertamaku! Aaaaaaaa Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar membuatku gila!

"Besok aku ada pertandingan basket. Kau datang ya? Kalau tidak ada kau, aku jadi tidak bersemangat nanti", ucapnya manja sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya lucu.

"Khkhkhkh tentu saja", jawabku riang sebelum ia menarik kepalaku dan melumat bibirku lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

"_Saranghae…",_ bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman kami

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melonjak-lonjak senang diatas kasur dan bernyanyi-nyanyi seperti orang gila. Ya! Chanyeol menciumku! Kami berciuman! Aaaaaa senangnya! Ia juga berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Aaaaaa hidupku sempurna!

"_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh yuhngwuhnhan. Haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudaegyuhte. Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee_ yeyy!", teriakku keras hingga sebuah boxer hitam melayang ke wajahku. Plok!

"Kim Baekhyun! Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu!", semprot Luhan _hyung_ kesal sambil meminta maaf pada telepon genggamnya. Ah, maksudku pada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya lewat telepon.

"Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun, jangan berteriak begitu dong. Aku jadi tidak dengar huh", dengusnya yang lalu menutup pintu kamarku kasar.

"Luhan _hyung_ pacaran mulu deh", ejekku dengan suara keras.

"Biarin!", jawabnya tak kalah keras.

Dasar! Orang itu sepertinya berhasil mendekati Sehun ya? Ada gunanya juga kami bertukar kekekeke~ ah tunggu dulu, itu artinya….Ah! aku bodoh! Bukan, selama ini Chanyeol bukan berbicara padaku. Aku yang sekarang adalah Luhan _hyung_. Senyuman itu, ciuman itu, kata-kata itu…..Ditujukkan untuk Luhan _hyung?_ Gawat! Aku terlalu percaya diri. Hahahahaha…yang dilihat Chanyeol kan sosok Luhan _hyung,_ yang ia bayangkan juga sosok Luhan _hyung._ Kau bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun. Sejak dulu, Luhan _hyung_ ganpang berteman. Dapat diterima di kalangan _namja_ maupun _yeoja._ Waktu SMP, juga pernah ada yang bilang _'meskipun wajahnya sama, aku lebih memilih Luhan'_. Benar! Saat-saat ketika Chanyeol bersama Luhan _hyung,_ keberadaanku, sedetikpun tidak ada.

"Baekkie..", Luhan _hyung_ tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarku.

"_Ah ne hyung. Waeyo?",_ tanyaku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"_Gomawo _berkat Baekkie aku jadi bisa berpacaran dengan Sehun. Kyaaaa aku senang sekali", ucap Luhan _hyung_ riang sambil memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku terkekeh geli. Beruntungnya dia. Ah iya! Aku lupa! Besok kan ada pertandingan basket, Luhan _hyung_ pasti….

"_Hyung"_

"_Ne"_

"Besok kau akan menonton pertandingan basket di sekolah?", tanyaku was-was

"Tentu saja Baekkie. Sehunku kan ikut bertanding. Kau ini bagaimana ish~"

"Ah aku lupa", ucapku sambil meringis.

Gawat! Bagaimana kalau besok Chanyeol melihat Luhan _hyung_ dan Sehun? Dia pasti sangat kecewa. Apa aku menyamar jadi Luhan _hyung_ lagi ya? Tidak mungkin!

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Author's POV]

Lapangan basket nampak riuh dengan sorakan penggemar masing-masing. Para yeoja maupun namja itu berteriak-teriak menyemangati idola mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah kau pasti menang! Aku mencintaimu"

"Kris baby aku padamu"

"Kai kyaaaaa ! dia tampan sekali"

"Sehunaaa!"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan yang paling santer terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menghela napas pelan dan mencari tempat duduk yang kemungkinan jauh dari pandangan Chanyeol. Hey, mau jauh mau dekat toh dia tidak akan peduli kan? Bukankah Baekhyun datang sebagai dirinya sendiri? Ya benar!

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola menggema di seluruh gedung olahraga sekolah. Chanyeoil tanpa lelah terus saja men-dribble bola basketnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang sudah setengah basah karena keringat. Berganti-ganti tekhnik telah ia lakukan, mengoper kesana kemari hingga berkali-kali memasukkan bola dengan sukses ke dalam. Ternyata dia memang keren, meskipun dilihat dari jauh. Gerakannya, semuanya Baekhyun suka. Sepanjang pertandingan, Chanyeol saja terus memandang ke bangku penonton, Baekhtun tahu, ia pasti sedang mencari Luhan.

Peluit panjang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan. 78-64 _*suer author ngarang*_ Tim Chanyeol menang mutlak. Ia dan kawan-kawannya terlihat gembira sekali. Mereka bahkan saling menjunjung tubuh jangkung kawan-kawannya yang lain. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan itu. Terlihat sangat kompak.

"Baekkie? Kok disini", sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Ia pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang tak asing berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Lu..Luhan _hyung?"_

"Baekkie ngapain disini? Sejak kapan kamu suka basket eoh?", Tanya Luhan aneh. Baekhyun salah tingkah. Bingung harus menjawab seperti apa karena Luhan tahu betul Baekhyun pasti berbohong. Hening. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Luhannie? Kenapa tidak langsung turun dan menemuiku hmm?", sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Seorang namja putih yang tak lain adalah teman sebangku Baekhyun – Sehun- datang dan langsung memeluk Luhan mesra.

"Hunnie, _mianhae_ aku tadi melihat Baekkie sih hehehhe", ucap Luhan sambil memencet dan mengusap-usap hidung Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tumben Baekhyun mau lihat pertandingan basket? Pasti ada apa apa iyakan?", goda Sehun

"Ti..tidak kok. Aku hanya iseng main kemari. Aku bosan kalau cuma dirumah terus", ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi sedang mengamati perbincangan ketiga _namja_ ini. Ia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Hei Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat kekasihku", ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Membuat teman-temannya saling pandang dan berkata dalam hati, 'sejak kapan orang autis ini dapat kekasih?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh sudahah Baekhyun, jangan berbohong padaku. Kau itu terlalu polos untuk menipuku. Sudah-sudah mengaku saja", desak Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun makin kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang langsung membuat Luhan tertawa renyah melihat tingkah saudaranya ini. Sedari tadi ia hanya tertawa-tawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang menggoda Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menunggu siapapun!", teriak Baekhyun kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hati ia terus mengutuk Sehun dengan cacian dan makian. Ia benar-benar dibuat salah tingkah.

"Sehun! Kau kemana saja eoh?", tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat mengagetkan ketiga orang ini. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ia tahu betul suara ini milik siapa. Ia tidak berani memalingkan mukanya karena takut orang itu akan kaget kenapa ada dua orang yang mirip di depannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya was-was. Keringat dingin muali mengalir deras dari sisi dahinya. Semoga dia tidak bertanya aku siapa. Doa Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Hei Chanyeol _hyung. Mianhae_ aku menghampiri kekasihku dulu tadi", ucap Sehun sambil merangkul bahu Luhan.

Damn! Sial! Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya? Oh tidak, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini ya Tuhan? Baekhyun terus merutuk dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar takut. Karena sudah tidak tahan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tenpat itu sekarang juga. Namun belum beberapa langkah Baekhyun menapakkan kakiknya, sebuah tangan besar tapi hangat menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun_. Namja_ mungil itu terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak-detak tidak beraturan. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga hari ini Tuhan masih mau melindunginya.

"Kau mau kemana", tanya seseorang dengan suara berat yang Baekhyun tahu betul siapa dia. Baekhyun belum mau menjawab. Ia terlalu kaget dan shock. Ia mengatur deru napasnya agar tidak terlihat bahwa _namja_ kecil itu sedang ketakutan.

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk menonton pertandinganku. Menang-mentang kami sudah menang lalu kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat padaku?", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada selembut mungkin. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa saling pandang tidak mengerti. Baekhyun yang merasa jadu tersangka utama hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia degar. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu dirinya dan bukan Luhan?, ucapnya dalam hati.

"A..apa ma..maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti"

"Ck. Kau pandai membuatku kesal _namja_ kecil. Oh ayolah, aku bahkan mengatakannya langsung padamu kemarin di atap sekolah kan? Kita bahkan sudah berci…mmmmpphhh", Baekhyun sudah berbalik duluan dan menutup mulut Chanyeol sebelum _namja_ itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata'jangan lanjutkan'. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya dan memegang kedua tangan mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ja..jadi kau tahu aku bukanlah Luhan _hyung?",_ tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan, deruan napas mereka pun terdengar satu sama lain. Chanyeol kemudian menyibak surai hitam milik Baekhyun yang terlihat mengganggu adegannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan menempelkan tangan mungil itu di dadanya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Atau tidak peka? Kalau Luhan, mana mungkin bisa membuat jantung seorang Park Chanyeol serasa ingin lompat seperti ini saat berada di dekatnya eum", bisik Chanyeol seduktif yang seketika membuat Baekhyun merinding bukan main. _Namja_ kecil itu menjauhkan badannya sedikit kebelakang, ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum ia berkata

"_Saranghae_ Kim Baekhyun"

"_Nado_", jawab Baekhyun malu-malu kemudian menghambur ke pelukan namja jangkung itu. Sehun memandang kedua orang di depannya ini dengan mimic wajah bingung. Ia menoleh ke samping, berusaha mencari jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Namun sang kekasih nampaknya juga sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Luhan bahkan sampai membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"E..ee anu itu eee.. Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun itu anu ee..", ucap Sehun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Namun sepertinya, kedua orang di depannya ini masih asyik sendiri dengan dunianya dan tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia masih bersweatdrop ria yang beberapa say kemudian tersadar dan segera memencet tombol di handphone nya.

"_Eomaaaaa!_ Baekkie punya pacar yang lebih keren daripada punyaku!"

.

.

.

[EPILOGUE]

Seorang _namja_ cantik tengah terlihat sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lokernya. Nampaknya ia sedang menata barang-barang yang berantakan dan mengambil beberapa barang yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia segera menutup pintu lokernya kembali dan tiba-tiba berteriak kaget.

"Ya! Happy Virus tiang! Kau mengagetkanku bodohh!", teriak _namja_ cantik itu sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang banyak dalam hati untuk mengutuk _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tentu saja ia kaget, tiba tiba saja ada orang dengan cengiran aneh disampingnya saat ia menutup pintu loker, padahal jelas-jelas tadi tidak ada.

"Kau ini benar-benar gila. Minggir, aku mau pulang"

"Tunggu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Luhan", ucap _namja_ itu dengan suara berat khasnya. _Namja _cantik yang dipanggil Luhan itu langsung berbalik dan menampakkan wajah malasnya.

"Mau bertanya apa eoh?"

"Kemana kau saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi?", tanya namja itu penuh selidik

"Ke..kemana? Te..tentu saja di kelas kan? Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kita bahkan satu bangku", jawab _namja_ cantik itu gugup.

"Benarkah?", _namja_ dengan suara berat tadi makin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Luhan, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan mencondongkan wajahnya hingga semakin dekat lagi dengan Luhan. Membuat _namja_ cantik itu berkeringat dingin dan menggenggam erat tas ranselnya.

"Kau jangan membodohiku Luhan. Aku terlalu pintar untuk sekedar membedakan dirimu yang bahkan bisa dihitung jari saat memanggil nama asliku, Park Chanyeol"

SKAK MAT! Luhan benar-benar mati kutu. Ia lupa perihal teman sebangkunya ini. Pasti Baekhyun memanggilnya Park Chanyeol, bukan happy virus tiang seperti apa yang ia ucapkan selama ini. Dasar Luhan bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini? Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Nah bagaimana Luhan sayang? Kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Oh atau perlu aku kerjai anak yang menyamar menjadi dirimu itu? Aku bisa saja mencarinya dengan mudah jika aku mau. Kau tahu kan aku siapa?", ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Luhan merinding seketika.

"Oke oke baik. Aku mengaku. Aku memang tidak di kelas saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi. Aku menyuruh adikku untuk berganti denganku. Kau puas? Oke, sekarang biarkan aku pergi dan jangan ganggu adikku"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tapi ia belum membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan mudahnya, karena ada satu hal yang masih membuatnya penasaran.

"Eits tunggu dulu. Siapa namanya?"

"Ha? Untuk apa kau bertanya nama adikku?", tanya Luhan bingung.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Baiklah aku bisa saja…."

"Eh eh _ne ne_. Namanya Kim Baekhyun. Dia adik kembarku. Sudah kan?", ucap Luhan pasrah yang membuat senyum kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah tanpan Chanyeol.

"Kim Baekhyun….topengmu sudah terbuka..", gumam Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan

**END**


End file.
